The Promised Anemone
by Kirarin Ayasaki
Summary: Ed confessed to Roy at his office. What kind of answer Ed would get from the Colonel? bad at summary, my first fanfic, it's shounen-ai, UPDATED! reviews please........  D
1. First Love

A/N: yooooo!! Kisa-chan is in the house!!! ... he-he... the first time I ever wrote FMA (though, I loved this anime from a long time... I missed Roy Mustang...) well, here you go... this is for you

Chapter 1: First Love

It was that day, the day he had swallowed his pride in front of his senior. Colonel Roy Mustang. In. His. Office.

"Could you... repeat what did you just say, Ed?"

"THE HELL ARE YOU MADE ME REPEAT WHAT AM I JUST TELL YOU A LITTLE WHILE BEFORE?!! THAT ALREADY SWALLOWED SO MUCH PRIDE ON ME, HOT-HEADED FREAK BASTARD!!"

"Did you mean that?"

"The hell I didn't..."

"That means you're serious and brave enough..."

The Colonel walked slowly to the young Alchemist in front of him. He cupped the blonde's chin and smirked

"What are you do- mpf!"

Suddenly, Roy kissed the younger softly on the lips. Telling him that he was the same

"That was my answer"

"He... you always likes this... Roy"

"It's all thanks to you, Ed. I love you, you know?"

"Yeah, I know. And I feel the same way for you"

And the first love of the teen and the Colonel began

--the next day

Ed slowly heard someone waking his up

"Nii-san, wake up"

Five minutes passed

"Nii-san"

Another five minutes

"EDWARD ELRIC YOU'RE GONNA BE LATE!!"

He shocked, and waked up. Sitting abruptly on his bed

"Whoa, Al. You shouldn't do that you know"

"If I didn't wake you up out of your own little world, you're gonna skip your lunch away"

"Lunch?"

"It's already 10.00 am"

"So, I skipped my breakfast"

"Touché"

"Shit, but I didn't feel hungry at all"

"Well, maybe you've had a nice dream at all?"

"Nice dream?"

"You've talked in your sleep"

"Like what, Al?"

"Like, uh, I love you... then, I've missed you. Then you cry and said don't leave me..."

Ow, great... his brother listening...

"Nii-san..."

"Yes, Al?"

"Could it be... you are in love?"

He got the point there...

"Nii-san... you are in love, right? With who? Tell me! Tell me!"

Oh. My. Fucking. God. How should I tell him? Ed squeaked in his mind

"Well, uh, actually..."

"Come on, you didn't need to be so shy..."

"Please, don't scream, scared, or laugh"

"Nope"

"Promise?"

"Promise!"

"I've just confessed my feelings yesterday..."

"To who?"

"To..." he gulped, he would have swallowed his pride once again in front of his brother "... Colonel Roy Mustang"

Al stared in silence...

A few minutes with an awkward silence

Minutes passed

Five minutes passed

Ten minutes passed

Fifteen minutes passed

Then Al screamed

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!?! Nii-san, you... you're telling me the truth, aren't you?"

He nodded once, a faint nod he gave to his little brother

"Please, just accept the fact that I interested with another on the same gender of mine, Al"

"I accept that... I would happy if my brother was happy"

"Thank you, Al"

"No problem, Nii-san. Well, anyway, how's your relationship with him?"

"We've just started this day, Al"

"So, then?"

"He would pick me up at six; he said he wants a date"

"Hmm... you've should prepare anything... come on. Go on to bath and I would make a lunch for you. You must look perfect for your first date"

Al shoved his beloved brother to the bathroom

"O-oi, Al!"

"Just clean your body, I'll make you perfect!!"

He sighed and started to wash his body and hair

"What a troublesome otouto"

------after the bath

Ed changed into his usual clothes. Black loose tank top, his black jacket, black trousers, red cloak with an alchemist symbol on his back, and the usual black boots. He coming downstairs and met Al who got ready with their lunch

"Yo, Al"

"N-Nii-san..."

"What?"

"Are you going to wear that to your date?"

"Yeah?"

"With the gloves, too?"

"Yeah, why?"

"That's not nice!!!! You should dress on a nicer outfit for a date!! Here, let me help you picking up clothes"

Ed sighed and let his brother took the handle

"Whatever"

His brother picks up everything and after a half an hour, he got a pretty nice outfit for go out with the onyx Colonel. He wore a brown shirt with white sleeves and a pair of black trousers. He got black shoes with the white edge

"Nii-san, you look great"

"Uh, thanks?"

"Come, let's finish our lunch"

The clock shown it was already 12 pm and they already finished their lunch. They kill some time to reads some books and when it hit 6 pm. Roy came with his car then he hit his horn and let out some noise. Letting Ed know his presence

----at the Elrics house

"Good luck, Nii-san. On your first date"

"Did you believe I had my first kiss before I had my first date?"

"Well, omedetou. You've got a quite nice lover now"

"Nah, I'll go. Take care, Al"

"See ya, Nii-san"

He stepped outside an approached Roy, who's still inside his car

"Took you long enough"

"It's because of Al"

"Did you just standing there or coming inside?" he spoke while smirked

"I'm coming inside" he said with a light smile

It was a nice scene inside Roy's car, Roy turned the tape on and the song was played is 'First Love' by Nikka Costa. What a right moment, Ed thought.

It didn't take so long for them to arrive at the cafe. Roy came out first, and then he opened the door for Ed. Such a gentleman he is, Ed said on his mind

They had just stepped out into an elegant looking cafe. Roy then letting Ed has the menu for a while

"Um, I don't know what I had to pick"

"First time?"

"Yeah, well, a sirloin steak and cafe au lait would do"

Roy laughed a bit then he calls the waiter. He repeated Ed's order, a sirloin steak and cafe au lait. He himself having a tenderloin steak and vanilla latte (a/n: yummy! I loved vanilla latte!!)

They ate in silence, but when Ed was choked, Roy laughed a bit while giving him a drink

"You shouldn't –cough- laughed at people, you know"

"Owari, owari, I just didn't expect that you could have choked"

"Uhh, am I extraordinary or something??"

"No, it's not that. You're just different, you're special"

"In which side?"

"For me, in any sides"

"Well, you've kinda special, too. For me" Ed smiled

"Well, on which side?"

"Almost in all sides"

"Almost?"

"Yeah, the ordinaries things of you is when you get down because of the paperwork lieutenant Hawkeye gave you"

"My, I thought that would be my attractive and special side" he smirked a bit

"Well, maybe yes, maybe no" Ed gave him a playful look

He laughed then asked, "Did you finish yourself, Ed?"

"Yes, I am"

"Let's go home, it's already 9 pm. I'm a bit worried of you" he smiled

"Thanks"

Roy called the waiter and asked for the bill. He paid for his food and Ed's food; it was a lot amount of money. Ed feels a little bit down

"Um, Roy?"

"Yes, dear?"

"Is that okay, you paid for our food? It seems to be so expensive"

He stared, then laughed, "Ed, there are nothing expensive for you. Because the very expensive thing I had in the world is gonna be you and only you"

Ed feels relieved and a little bit embarrassed; a light pink color dusted his cheeks. He then snuggled closer and gave Roy a hug, "thank ya, I love you"

Roy smiled softly and hugged back, "love ya, too. My dear"

Then they came inside the car, bringing Ed to his and Alphonse's house

----- Ed and Al's house

"Take care, Roy" he smiled

"I will always have, dear" Roy smiled back

They shared their good bye kiss, and then Roy left. Ed stepped into his house and greeted by Alphonse

"Hey, Nii-san"

"Yo, Al"

"How's your date?"

"Nice, very nice" he smiled

"I saw you two kissed out there" the younger brother said playfully

"Uh, yeah, -- WHAT?!" he shocked

"So sweet, now Nii-san let's change your clothes and get some sleep, would you?" Al gave him an advice

"Okay, thanks, Al. I know I could rely on you" he smiled in relief

"All for us Nii-san. We are brother" Al said, smiling

Ed smiled, and then he goes upstairs. He changed his clothes then headed for some sleep. When he ready to switch his lamp off, his phone rang. A text message

From: Roy

Good night, Ed. I had a nice experience tonight. Sleep well and sweet dreams, my angel

Love you, always

He smiled at that text. He let his hair out from the hair tie that tied his perfectly yellow hair and sending a reply to Roy. Then he hit the off button on his lamp then drifted to sleep

At the same time, Roy got the reply form Ed

From: Ed

G'night, too, Roy. I had a great experience with you tonight. Sweet dreams to you, too

I Will Always Love You,

Your Angel

He smiled, and then drifted to sleep. Waiting for what brings him tomorrow

-To be continued-

a/n: omg. Omg. Omg. Roy is a gentleman? Ed could do such girlish things like that? Omg. I just put it in, and I would keep going on it. Letting you knew girly Ed and gentle Roy. Ha! I'd love to see them. For those who didn't know, this story take places when Ed and Al had returned to their bodies. Nice shot. Well, until tomorrow!! Please, reviews and flames are accepted!!!


	2. Heaven

**Kisa: okay, so this is the second chapter. It's been a month since the first chapter. I've been stuck by assignments and homework. My teacher holds some kind of grudge in me (maybe). Well, if you want me to write some one-shots just PM me. I'll do it right away, because one-shots are pretty easy (so I can use my break time to write that) okay, there you go! Roy-nii, do the disclaimer please!**

**Roy: Kisa-chan _would never own_ any FMA because she is a poor girl, not a rich one**

**Kisa: -slaps Roy- Roy-nii you're so mean to me! Ed! He calls you shrimp and tell me to force you drink some milk!**

**Ed: -transmute his auto mail hand- I'M NOT GOING TO FORGIVE YOU MUSTANG!**

----the next day

Ed woke up, yawning, tired because of the last night, his first date. He blushed remembered at that thought. When he lost in thought, his cell rang. Another text message

**From: Roy**

**Hey, Ed. Wake up already? Wanna go to the Central HQ? I'll gave you a ride**

**Love you**

Ed smiled, Roy always text the 'love you' sentence in the end of his messages. He replied and Roy got the message Ed reply for him

_From: Ed_

_I am awake, Roy. Thanks for asking, I didn't feels in the mood to work. Sorry, anyway thank you_

_Love you, too_

_Roy smiled at the message, he replied back and Ed got that reply_

**From: Roy**

**Aww, I thought I would grant a good morning kiss from you on Central HQ. Anyway, its okay and you're welcome, dear**

**Love You**

Ed blushed then smiled. He headed to the bathroom to wash himself, and then dresses on his usual outfit. He came downstairs

"Yo, nii-san, you looked so great today" his little brother greeted him

"O-su, Al. It'd been a great day ever" he smirked

"Oh, see who's got his first love..." Al teased

"A-Al!" he stuttered, embarrassed by Al's words

"Now, now, nii-san, here's your breakfast, I'm going to take care of my new little pet" he smiled

"Don't tell me... you..." Ed looked at his brother on almost unbelievable looks

"Yes, I brought two homeless kittens I saw at the road when I'm in the market this morning" he smiled

Ed looked at his brother; he shook his head, and smiled. He continued his breakfast and reads some alchemy books. Suddenly his cell rang a call. The name showed there was 'ROY' written on a bold and pink format. He answered

"Yes?"

"I've missed you, love"

"The hell I wasn't?"

The Flame Alchemist laughed, "I should've known you'll be exactly saying the same"

Ed laughed, "Well, weren't you on a tight schedule? How's your paperwork?"

"It's already finished, I had to free some of my time for you, you know. I can't last forever without you"

Ed blushed lightly, "you know how to made a romantic scene"

Roy laughed again, "and you know how to respond that"

They both laughed, then Roy spoke, "well, I must go, Lieutenant Hawkeye called me. I'll message you later. I Love You"

Ed closed the conversation with, "Love you, too"

It was a short, but sweet, conversation. He never feels beloved again since his mother died. Except, maybe, with Al, when he put his cell on the drawer beside his bed, Al knocked and came inside

"Who's got a call from his boyfriend?" Al teased

"My, Al, it's already twice on this day" Ed sighed then smiled

"Well, about that... I've confessed, too... to Winry" Al blushed lightly

Ed stared in disbelieve, his brother now is an adult. He shouldn't call him as a child, but his mature otouto

"Good luck, Al" Ed smiled

"Thanks nii-san..." Al replied "well, I'll go to Winry, Kay? I'll go for a week. Do anything you want here, nii-san. With Roy taisa" he winked

"A-Al!" the elder blushed

"See ya around!" Al waved then goes

He lost in thought when his brother went away, and then he decided to text Roy

Roy, whom still in his office, gets the message from Ed

_From: Ed_

_My otouto went out to Winry for a week, maybe more than a week. Wanna spend some time in my house?_

_Miss you so much_

Roy smiled, oh how things got pretty interesting! He thought. He replied the text and came back to his work, finishing it ASAP so he could came to Ed's house

When his cell rang, Ed startled, he flipped his cell then read what Roy wrote

**From: Roy**

**My, you're a naughty one, Ed. I'll go with my work so I'll get there ASAP, okay?**

**Miss you, too**

Ed blushed but it replaced with his faint smile. Roy is coming tonight and they're alone in the house for a week. Interesting! He started to sing, the song is 'Heaven' by Bryan Adams

**_Baby, you're all that I want_**

**_When you lying here in my arms_**

**_I'm finding it hard to believe_**

**_We're in heaven_**

**_And love is all that I need  
_**

**_And I found it there in your heart_**

**_It isn't too hard to see  
_**

**_We're in heaven_**

He got a nice and clear voice. Roy, who's already in front of Ed's house, heard Ed's voice. He sang along then come in to the house, he then hug Ed tightly

"You've got a nice voice here" Roy said, he kissed Ed's cheek

Ed snuggled closer, "hontou? I didn't know that"

"Hmm..." Roy snuggled to Ed

"Roy, come on. Let's go upstairs" Ed said

"Upstairs?" Roy asked, still won't let Ed go from his embrace

"The balcony, my favorite place" Ed said, smiling

Roy smiled; he carried Ed upstairs, bridal style

"O-oi, Roy!" Ed blushed

"What's the matter, Ed?" Roy grinning softly, he nuzzled Ed's hair

"You had no need to carry me..." Ed spoke softly while blushing

"Why? You are light and I loved to do this" Roy kissed Ed's yellow hair, what a nice smell, he thought to himself

"Light? Me?" Ed confused

"Yeah, it's more like it" Roy said, walking upstairs

"I used to weigh more"

"Don't say that, love, I'll drop you"

"Don't drop me, love, I'll kill you"

Roy smiled at the sentence, "you should watch your language, Fullmetal"

"So, what then? I am okay with that"

Roy grinned, "Because you made me want to shut your lips up" and kissed Edward straight on the lips

Ed melted into the kiss, his mind flying away to the land of nowhere. The only thing he could bear and think is

He and Roy were in heaven

**-To Be Continued**

**Kisa: aah, Roy-nii, you are a real womanizer. See those romantic words!**

**Roy: of course, my little sister, Ed never complained when I said that to him, though**

**Ed: -blushed furiously- SHUT UP ROY!**

**Kisa: okay, okay, clear things up. See you next time and reviews please!**


End file.
